


Armed Robbery (On a Tuesday)

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue (sort of), Robbery, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: "Stark," someone growls behind him. "You’re Tony Stark."Who followed him here? Tony looks over. He can't say he's ever seen the group of low-lives gathered there.





	Armed Robbery (On a Tuesday)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [cap-ironman Bingo card picture prompt of Cap opening his shirt to reveals his uniform](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/592212.html)

Meeting at the back entrance of the club is Steve's idea. He's tracking someone and asked Tony to come to meet him because this involves stolen SHIELD Intel and tech. "Something right up your alley," Steve said on the phone. "And if we work fast it could be a date too. I miss you."

How could Tony say no to that? 

"There you are." Steve greets and gins at him. He's leaning against the wall near the door and looks very normal in his casual jeans and very blue jacket. 

Tony smiles back. He's carrying a briefcase from the office that holds his armor. 

"Stark," someone growls behind him. "You’re Tony Stark."

Who followed him here? Tony looks over. He can't say he's ever seen the group of low-lives gathered there. 

"Yes?"

"Hand over everything you have before my friend here decides he's not patient." 

The "friend" is pointing a gun.

Of course.

"You know who I am, guys, and still?" he asks and rolls his eyes. Seems they haven't even spotted Steve yet. 

"Yeah, guys," Steve cuts in. "He's here on a date. Not a good time to cut in."

That seems to confuse them. "Move," the guy with the gun says impatiently. "We'll be gone before your red and gold bodyguard can be here."

They all think that - supervillains, business rivals, Magia, AIM, SHIELD. It’s like a never-ending joke that becomes funnier every time.

Steve's the one to chuckle.

That confuses them more. He presses a kiss to Tony's cheek and asks: "Okay if I quickly take care if this?"

"Be my guest," Tony says and makes an inviting motion.

And he doesn't regret it. 

He loves seeing Steve rip his shirt open like he's a damn comic book hero. He enjoys the surprised and scared faces it earns Steve when the three men realize who's here instead of "his bodyguard". He loves the fierce grin on Steve's face as he disarms the men without breaking a sweat.

A heap of knocked out bad guys ends up in a corner.

Steve grins at him. "Sorry, not the low profile start to this I had envisioned."

"But you saved me," Tony sing-songed. "How can I ever repay you, my knight in shining armor?"

"That's not _my_ job. But I'll take a kiss as my reward, Mr. Stark."

Tony laughs. "Take all of my kisses. It's sexy when you go all Captain America."

He grabs Steve and kisses him. When Steve dips him like he’s the frail heroine on an old-fashioned movie poster, he chuckles into the kiss.

He's not against being swept off his feet.

Not when Steve’s the one to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176490818919/armed-robbery-on-a-tuesday-navaan-marvel-616) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/618218.html).


End file.
